1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an underwear garment, and more particularly to a brassiere with a cup edge enhancing structure to provide improved comfort when worn while proving an adequate natural appearance.
2. Description of Related Arts
The design of the brassiere underwear garment, serves a sense of intimacy and provides a breast enclosure and support. The brassiere generally comprises an article of under wear with a brasserie body portion including a body encircling band, and two bra cups spacedly attached thereto for enclosing and supporting the breasts of the wearer. Accordingly, in order to attach the bra cup to the bra body and bra body encircling band, an edge of the bra body and bra body encircling band is overlappedly stitched along a brim of the bra cup to form a stitching seam. However, such stitching structure of the brassiere will thicken the stitching seam so that the wearer may feel uncomfortable when she wears the brassiere. In addition, such brassieres are unattractive since the stitching seam is visibly exposed when the brassiere is worn underneath a clingy outerwear. In other words, such brassiere will detract from the smooth, since the contours of the bra cups are inevitably visible underneath.